Impact Trials
by PunksXeChick
Summary: Geena is a TNA Knockout and Crimson's little sister, who had a crush on Alex Shelley. ZZ may be a tough female ref in TNA but Anderson really likes her. With Immortal against them will everything be alright? Alex/OC, Anderson/OC. Co-Wrote wit Luneara
1. Chapter 1

**A TNA Fanfic that I've Co-Wrote with my soul sister, Luneara Eclipse. Its really fun working with ya sis.**

**Please Read & Review...**

**All wrestler belongs to TNA.**

**I didn't own anything, I only own my OC Geena and Luneara own her OC, Cecilia "ZZ"**

* * *

><p><strong>[Geena POV]<strong>

"Geena its your turn now..." I looked up and saw one of the TNA Officials ushering me out to the ring.

I started to freak out! I'm scared of getting hurt! Yap that's typical me. I'm a Knockout in TNA, but I'm so timid that I'm constantly being bullied by the other Knockouts. People have asked me why I'm into Pro Wrestling, if I'm so scared of getting hurt and I always told them that the reason, I'm in this business is because I wanna impressed my dad who happens to be a huge fan of the sport. He's the one who has been supporting my older brother Tommy better known as Crimson in TNA to be more involved in Pro Wrestling.

So here I am to follow in Tommy's footstep! I've been here for the past 1 year and I'm already sick of the other Knockouts. They always think that they are better than me!

Right now I'll be facing Angelina Love, I sighed and slowly got out to my theme music To be loved by Papa Roach. I climbed up to the ring to face my opponent and seriously hoped that I won't be injured badly.

Angelina is already there and she's staring at me. The bell rang, and I got her in an armbar but she managed to reversed it. As I got up to take her down, she sprang on her feet and nailed me with a Botox Injection. Damn that was painful! I reeled in pain but I willed myself to get back up on my feet. I got up and sweep her legs as she fell down I hit her with a Standing Moonsault and I tried to went for a pin but she shoved me away, I got back up and connected with a series of punches before she connected with her Lights Out! She pinned me 1! 2! 3! and won by pinfall.

Our female ref Cecilia that we called "ZZ" raised her hand up and after she left the ring, ZZ asked me if I'm okay, I told her I'm fine.

She walks with me backstage cause she knows that the other girls would try to tease me. ZZ is such an awesome referee and over the year I have been friends with her, she's the nicest girl I ever met and none like all the other queen bees backstage...

* * *

><p><strong>[ZZ POV]<strong>

I glared at Velvet Sky when she wrinkled her nose at Geena. Being a former female bodybuilder, the smaller Knockouts were afraid of me. Mostly because I was also the best and only female referee TNA had, so I could be unfair during their matches. I have done that before, when Awesome Kong was fighting Angelina I looked away and allowed Kong's manager to attack Angelina.

"You were great out there." I smiled at Geena.  
>"Thanks ZZ. I wished I won though." She sighed.<br>"Don't worry about it." I shrugged, "You'll beat her soon and I'll raise your arm in victory. Just keep working hard."  
>"You know, non-wrestlers shouldn't give advice." A familiar annoying voice reached my ears. I turned and glared at none other than Ken Anderson. He had been an annoyance to me for the entire time he began working here.<br>"Go away." I growled.  
>"Why are you always so mean to me?" Ken asked with fake innocence.<br>"Because you are an asshole and annoy me." I snapped before leading Geena away from him.

After making sure she got to her locker room without being picked on by the other Knockouts, I went back to the entrance to the ring to see what other matches I was going to ref. I groaned when I saw Anderson's name. Everytime I refereed for his matches, he had a bad habit of letting his opponent throw him into me just so he could cope a feel.

"Looks like we're working together." Ken said from behind me before slapping my ass.  
>"Watch it, or you'll be disqualified!" I hissed. He always brought out the worst in me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Geena POV]<strong>

After making sure that I'm in the safety of my own room, I took out my I-Phone and texted my brother.

"Hey bro, guess what? I just lose my match again."

"Don't give up Geena, you will win a match soon!"

"Thanks, by the way who are you fighting tonight?"

"Anderson."

So Tommy is wrestling Anderson! But with ZZ being the ref, I hope that she will let Tommy win.

After I was done with texting, I slowly got out from my room and peeking to be sure there's no knockouts around, I made my way backstage when I bumped into Alex Shelley, the residential heartthrob.

"Hey Geena, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine..." I replied softly. I'm wary of him cause I heard that he's such a Player.

"Cool, that was a good match but its too bad that you have to lose." he frowned.

"Thanks Alex, well nice to meet you, but I got to go now" I told him before walking off.

I went to meet ZZ since she's resting right now. I went up to her room and knocked on her door before going in.

"Hey ZZ, you are refereeing Crimson and Anderson match in a while, right?" I asked.

"Yeah that's right, that pervert Anderson has been getting on my nerves! Don't worry your brother is alright though." she smiled at me.

"Well, ZZ may the best man wins then." I replied with a smile.

She nodded, "Yeah that's true." she smirked...

I really have no idea who's gonna win though...

* * *

><p><strong>[ZZ POV]<strong>

I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. The match was in five minutes, so I had to go to the ring right away. I didn't mind Geena's brother, he was okay and never seemed to have a problem with me backstage unlike several other wrestlers; I just hated Anderson! This time if that loud-mouth asshole makes a grab at all, I'll end the match and name Tommy the winner. A few others like Shannon Moore, Jesse Neal, Robert Roode, and James Storm all knew that Anderson would try to grab my ass during matches so they would throw him into me.

"_Here's the referee, our own ZZ. She is one tough cookie, none of these guys can get away with anything when she's around._" I heard Tazz say as I slid into the ring. I smirked when _I'm Not a Stranger to the Danger_ played and Tommy came out. I nodded at him in greeting as he and I waited for Anderson. _Feedback _played and he came out to do his usual entrance. I hated how he acted so full of himself by announcing himself.

"What a jackass." I sighed. When Anderson finally got into the ring, he winked at me first before glaring at Tommy. I motion for the bell to ring and stayed a few feet back as the men circled each other. Tommy seemed to over power Anderson and pushed him back. Anderson quickly recovered and ran at Tommy giving him a clothesline. Anderson then gave him a side slam backbreaker and went for the pin.

I smirked and pretended to be checking my nails before I slowly went to the ground and counted very slowly. I barely got to one before Tommy kicked out. Anderson glared at me and I grinned. Anderson was so busy glaring daggers at me, he didn't see Tommy going for a spear. Tommy went for the cover and I quickly started to count. I got to two before Anderson kicked out.

"_Seems Anderson pissed off ZZ again. The hatred she has for him is so thick, you'd need a chainsaw to cut it._" Tazz commented.  
>"<em>Hatred or not, the ref cannot make biased calls because it is unprofessional.<em>" Tenay replied.

When Anderson attacked Tommy with a Thez Press, I quickly went over and demanded he stop or lose the match. Anderson tried to argue with me, but Tommy gave him a _Red Sky_. I quickly counted.

"One, Two, Three!" I motioned for them to ring the bell and I raised Tommy's hand in victory. Anderson got to his feet and glared at me.  
>"That wasn't fair bitch!" He snapped.<br>"No...but this is." I said before dropping to my knees and punching him hard in the groin. I laughed when he rolled around on the ground in pain.  
>"<em>That is why you never get in the face of a ref like ZZ.<em>" Tazz laughed.

Once backstage I smiled at Geena and Tommy.

"Thanks for that but I would like to really beat him next time." Tommy said.  
>"No problem, I just was really mad. He had <em>hutzpa<em> (balls, a lot of nerve) for getting me mad before his match." I replied, letting some of my Jewish upbring show.  
>"Yeah, but now he's regretting it." Geena giggled and pointed to Anderson slowly limping towards us.<br>"You bitch!" He hissed, glaring at me.  
>"<em>Lech lehizdayen<em>(Fuck off) you ass." I snapped before walking off before I kicked his ass...again...for the fifth time. Dixie had me on probation from the last time and I didn't want a suspension or get fired. I could go back to SHIMMER to ref, but I really liked being here.

I hoped Anderson doesn't try to start trouble with Geena or Tommy...

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A TNA Fanfic that I've Co-Wrote with my soul sister, Luneara Eclipse. Its really fun working with ya sis.**

**Please Read & Review...**

**All wrestler belongs to TNA.**

**I didn't own anything, I only own my OC Geena and Luneara own her OC, Cecilia "ZZ"**

* * *

><p><strong>[Geena POV]<strong>

After Tommy got back to his locker room, I decided to get back to mine when I bumped into a bunch of knockouts, I quickly went to hide behind a pillar to eavesdropped on them.

It was Tara, Sarita, Angelina Love and Velvet Sky.

"Hey did you girls see my match with that shorty, Geena?" I heard Angelina asking the rest.

"Yes, it was awesome especially when you pinned that hobbit girl." Tara cackled.

"But isn't it weird that her big brother is Tommy? Tommy is like 6'6" while she's a hobbit! I don't get it, but her brother is hot though!" Sarita exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah you are right, the brother is hot while the sister is just a hobbit!" Velvet giggled.

They soon returned to their locker room and I felt like kicking the heck out of each of them! How dare they called me a Hobbit! Argh! I was raging mad when I felt somebody tapped my shoulder, I whirled around and saw ZZ.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I am." I added flatly.

"Don't lie, I overheard them making fun of you." she added with a frown.

"Yeah they did called me a hobbit." I replied sadly.

"Damn this is just like high school all over again, ain't it. Well Geena just ignore those bitches! They obviously had nothing better to do than to run their dirty mouths on you!" ZZ snapped.

"Its alright ZZ, I'm used to it."

"No its not alright! You gotta learn to stand up for yourself Geena."

I nodded and smile at her.

"You are so nice ZZ." I grinned.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah I do." I replied.

"Thanks hon."

"By the way ZZ, mind to tell me about your family?" I asked sweetly...

* * *

><p><strong>[ZZ POV]<strong>

I winced slightly when she asked me about my family. I never talked about them because I haven't really been around for a few years. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well my father is Hector Garcia, my mother is Melissa Goldman. I am the youngest in my family and the only girl. I have four older brothers: Isaac, Henry, Daniel, and Ivan. My dad is retired and my brothers are lawyers."

"Wow, how did they react when you became a bodybuilder?" Geena asked.

"They were happy to be honest. My dad didn't want me to be weak and let guys think they could walk all over me. The bodybuilding let me look tough." I answered.

"Cool, well you do look tough." She commented. I laughed and flexed my arms to show off my muscles. I wasn't big like Chyna but more streamline like Tara.

When Immortal walked passed us, they glared at me. When I refereed for them and they lost, they blamed me and said I made bad calls. After they were gone, I relaxed. Since I also acted as a bodyguard to Dixie Carter on occaision, Immortal would try to fight me sometimes. I turned to talk to Geena when someone ran by and grabbed my arm, dragging me off.

When the person dragging me stopped running I saw it was Anderson!

"Leave me alone Anderson!" I snapped.

"I just saved your ass from Immortal and you're going to snap at me?" He said looking incredulous.

"I can handle myself." I hissed.

"Look sweetheart, I'm trying to be a nice guy but you make it really hard to." Anderson replied.

"Good then you'll leave me alone." I sneered.

"No can do, babe." He grinned and slapped my ass again before running off.

"Go to hell Anderson!" I yelled. I went back to make sure Immortal didn't do anything to Geena.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Geena POV]**

SHIT! Immortal, I went back up against the wall as Bully Ray came closer towards me...

I freeze as he touched my red locks. "Hey Ray don't scare the poor girl." I heard Bischoff telling him to back away from me.

"Geena, we've offered you to join Immortal." Bischoff told me.

"WHAT! No way! I hate you guys anyway." I exclaimed flatly.

"How dare you decline our offer bitch!" Matt Hardy snapped as he came closer towards me.

"Hey easy there Matt, this is Crimson's little sister!" Bischoff reprimanded him.

Matt stares at me and exclaimed, "So what! I don't give a damn and I ain't scared of Crimson either. Listen here little girl, your brother may be undefeated and he may have pinned me once, but I assure you that I'll snap his neck when I faced him for the second time, so go and tell big brother that!" Matt hissed right in my face.

What is this guy's problem anyway? What an Asshole!

Bischoff rambled on, "Geena we don't just come to any random people and asked them to join Immortal, you are pretty lucky you know that! Do you have any idea how many wrestlers wanna join us!

For some reason I don't feel that intimidated by the presence of Immortal, so I get in Bischoff's face.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Look I don't care how many wrestlers wanna join you guys! As far as I'm concerned this faction is lame and I rather join Fortune!" I exclaimed loudly and Bischoff was surprised that I dare to talk back against them.

I must have angered them so much cause Matt suddenly grabbed my arm and was about to attacked me when I heard a voice shouting out of nowhere.

I turned around and saw ZZ storming angrily towards us...

* * *

><p><strong>[ZZ POV]<strong>

I ran as fast as I could when I saw Matt grab Geena. I didn't hesitate to spear him to the floor and punch him. I quickly jumped up and punched Rob Terry in the stomach before lifting him up into a suplex but I didn't fall back; instead I threw him and he crashed to the floor. Bully Ray was about to hit me when Tommy came out of nowhere along with Anderson. They scared off Immortal and I turned to Geena.

"Are you okay?" I asked.  
>"I'm fine. Thanks ZZ, you too bro, and you as well Anderson." She smiled.<br>"I'm going to hurt those jackasses one day." I growled.  
>"You won't do much toots." Anderson smirked.<br>"What the hell is your problem? Leave me alone Anderson!" I snapped before dragging Geena and Tommy off.

* * *

><p><strong>[Anderson's POV]<strong>

I couldn't help but smile as Cecilia walked off, dragging her friends with her. I didn't like calling her ZZ, it made me think of the band ZZ Top, and I didn't want to imagine some guys with long beards when I was thinking about her. I joined TNA after my divorce and I couldn't help but make Cecilia angry. When I first saw her I thought she was pretty, but she's beautiful when she's angry.

"Why do I have to be such an ass?" I whispered to myself. I wanted her to like me, but after an accidental grab in a match when I first started; she had always hated me. I didn't have anything to lose so I would slap her ass or call her by a pet name. The others knew she was off limits but I wished I was brave enough to ask her out...

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Geena POV]**

Lucky for me, ZZ came in for the save. Serves Immortal right! Anderson is kinda nice even though he may come across as a douche. But I secretly think that he is crushing on ZZ. Awww they would look really cute together, but the only problem is ZZ hates him with a passion!

"I wanna thank you once again for the help ZZ, if not for you I would probably have earned a Twist of Fate from Matt. " I added sadly looking down.

"Hell no he won't cause if he did, I would get him in my Red Sky first!" Tommy assured me as he hugged me tightly. "I won't let anybody hurt my little sister."

"Thanks bro." I smiled.

A while later, ZZ left cause she had to referee a match and Tommy went to the gym and so I'm all by myself walking aimlessly backstage.

As I was walking, I bumped into Tara...

"Hey Hobbit girl..!" she yelled as she walked past me.

"So what if I'm Hobbit girl huh?" I yelled back at her.

She stopped and glared at me! "How dare you open your mouth and talk back!" she snapped.

"Why can't I talk back to you? You are nothing to me!" I hollered as she looks menacingly angry, as she was about to advanced towards me, I heard a man's voice.

"Hey chill it ladies..!" I whirled around and saw Alex Shelley walking over.

"Hey Tara, didn't you have a match right now? So I guess you better go since Dixie prefers punctuality." Alex told her.

She glared at me for the last time before walking off.

Alex wrapped his arms around my shoulder and for some reason I didn't try to smack his hand away.

"I did that to stop her from attacking you. I wouldn't want her to get you on her widow's peak." Alex added, smiling at me.

"Umm thanks Alex, I appreciate it." I smiled.

"No problems. See ya later." Alex added before he leaves.

I looked dreamily at him walking away, he's such a cute guy, but my mum always warned me against dating all this good looking ones..

I sighed and went to watch ZZ refereeing a match, and apparently she's refereeing a match between Christopher Daniels and Matt Hardy.

This is really gonna get intense since Matt is a member of Immortal and after what Matt tried to do to me moments ago, I know that ZZ has something up her sleeve and I couldn't wait to see these match.

* * *

><p><strong>[Anderson POV]<strong>

I watched the match, slightly worried. I was afraid that Hardy was going to get revenge from what happened earlier. I knew in a fair fight Cecilia could win but Immortal didn't fight fair. I was ready to run out to protect the female referee if Hardy tried anything.

* * *

><p><strong>[ZZ POV]<strong>

The match was getting intense. I kept my eyes trained on the two men beating the hell out of each other. I was still pretty mad over what had happened earlier. I didn't know what to do, though. If I called the match unfairly, I'd have to listen to Christopher Daniels yelling at me over it. I didn't want one of the few wrestlers that I got along well with to hate me.

Matt Hardy gave Daniels a Twist of Hate before yelling at me to count the pin. I was about to kneel down and count when to my shock Anderson ran out and gave Matt a Mic Check. He then dragged the injured Daniels and placed his arm over Hardy just as Daniels was waking up. I dropped down and counted.

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!" I said and helped Daniels to his feet and I raised his arm in victory. Anderson went to Daniels's other side and raised his arm as well.

As I walked backstage to get ready to leave when I felt a hand grab my ass. I whirled around and saw Anderson smirking.

"Wanna go out toots?" He asked popping his gum.  
>"When hell freezes over." I scowled.<br>"Like your cold heart?" He rolled his eyes.  
>"Look Anderson, I hate you...You annoy me. Now that we have that figured out, leave me alone and I won't kick your ass." I replied and walked away.<br>"Is he still bothering you?" RVD asked when I passed him. RVD was one of the few friends I had here.  
>"Yeah, I have no idea why he does this to me." I sighed as I stopped walking.<br>"It's simple, he likes you." RVD chuckled, "Like in elementary school, when a boy likes a girl he picks on her and annoys her to get her attention."  
>"Don't make me laugh. He just likes annoying me." I rolled my eyes. I admit, Ken Anderson is cute but I hate that he bugs me so much.<br>"Whatever helps you sleep at night...and fantasize about Anderson." RVD smirked and walked away.

I sighed and went to find Geena.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A TNA Fanfic that I've Co-Wrote with my soul sister, Luneara Eclipse. Its really fun working with ya sis.**

**Please Read & Review...**

**All wrestler belongs to TNA.**

**I didn't own anything, I only own my OC Geena and Luneara own her OC, Cecilia "ZZ"**

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Week on Impact Wrestling-<strong>

**[Geena POV]**

I'll be fighting Tara tonight and as always I was a little nervous. Tommy gave me a pep talk right before the match.

"Tommy I can't fight her, she's a big bully!" I added looking sad.

"Its gonna be okay, I know you can fight her. You do wanna impress dad right?" he remind me.

"Yeah I do. Alright I'm gonna face her." I exclaimed with a smile.

"Good." Tommy pat my head right before I went out to the arena.

To be loved played and I walked down the ramp and into the ring. ZZ smile at me and we waited for Tara to come out.

Soon, Broken by Goldylocks played and she strutted out all the while smirking to the crowd. As she climbs up to the ring, she smirked in sarcasm at me.

The bell rang and she kicked me in the stomach, I kneeled down on the floor and she follows up with a kick to the head. I whimpered in pain.

As I slowly got up on my feet, all of a sudden Immortal theme hits, I whirled around and saw Bully Ray and Matt Hardy running up towards the ring and I knew that they are gonna attacked me since I refused to join them.

Tara slides down the ring and ZZ gets in front of me, I hid behind her and cower in fear...

**[Geena POV]**

I stared at the monitor and grinned to myself. Anderson runs in to save ZZ again. I'm so glad that Daniels win. He's a nice guy and he always helped me with my ring work.

A while later ZZ came into my room..

"Hey ZZ, what Anderson did was awesome." I grinned.

She smack my head playfully. "Argh! I think he's just trying to get to my head." she rolled her eyes.

I giggled, "I really think that Anderson likes you."

"Geena, you are the same as RVD, he just told me the exact same thing a moment ago. Well talking about him, just irates me, anyway its end of the day, wanna come to the bar next to Fullerton St?" she asked me.

"Okay alright, lets invite Tommy too." I suggested and she nodded...

* * *

><p><strong>[ZZ POV]<strong>

I stood protectively infront of Geena. None of those Immortal bastards were going to attack my friend! I grinned when I saw Motor City Machine Guns run out along with Tommy and once again Anderson. With Anderson, Tommy and Sabin keeping Hardy and Bully Ray occupied; I gently pushed Geena to Alex.

"Get her out of here and keep her safe!" I ordered.  
>"Got it." He nodded and got Geena backstage.<p>

I turned in time to see Hardy give a Twist of Hate to Anderson. For some reason I felt angry seeing that happen, the only person allowed to hurt Anderson was me! I ran at Hardy and gave him a running neckbreaker. Once he was down I gave him a double leg drop. I looked up and saw the rest of Immortal coming towards us. Tommy grabbed Anderson and he, Sabin and I ran through the audience around to the backstage.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.  
>"Yeah, is Anderson okay? It's kind of weird that he isn't annoying me right now." I bit my lip.<br>"He should be fine, maybe sore." Chris replied.  
>"He was the one that got us when he saw Immortal head out there. Ken really likes you, you know." Tommy smiled.<br>"He likes to annoy me. That's all." I rolled my eyes before going to find Geena.

* * *

><p><strong>[Geena POV]<strong>

I stopped running once we're backstage, I looked at Alex and for some reason I felt safe when I'm with him.

"Thanks a lot for the help Alex." I grinned.

"No problems, Immortal has been a pain in the ass! Why were there after you anyways?" he asked me.

"They offered me to join them!" I said

"What for real? So what was your answer?"

"My answer is no of course! There's no way in hell I would wanna join them! Its totally not cool!" I assured him and he grinned. "That's good."

"There you guys are." I turned around and saw ZZ coming towards us.

"Good Job Alex." ZZ smiled at him.

"No problems, its the least I can do and I surely won't want anything to happened to Geena." he smiled sheepishly at me and for some reason I started to blushed.

"Thanks for stepping in front of me ZZ and Anderson has been a great help. Is he alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah he'll be fine." ZZ assured me.

"See ya ladies later." Alex said before he leaves.

ZZ caught me staring at him and she gently nudged me, "Oh didn't know you had a crush on one half of the guns." she winked.

"Nah, I'm not crushing on anybody. By the way whose match are you refereeing next?

"Just checked, its Samoa Joe vs Jeff Jarrett accompanied by Karen!" ZZ added flatly.

"Ewwww I hated Jeff and Karen! Yucks!" I added

* * *

><p><strong>[ZZ POV]<strong>

I laughed when Geena said she hated the Jarretts, "Well, they can be annoying but personally I don't like Somoa Joe because of him and D'Angelo's feud. I'm from Harlem and I know Pope, so of course I'm gonna pick him."  
>"I see, well good luck." Geena smiled.<br>"Thanks." I smiled and went to wait for the match.

While I was waiting for the match, I saw Anderson walking aroud slowly. He saw me but looked away and continued walking.

"Ken, wait!" I think I shocked myself more by calling his first name. He stopped and turned to me.  
>"What is it, Cecilia?" He asked.<br>"I wanted to thank you for all the help, especially tonight." I sighed looking down.  
>"You're welcome...Look I want to apologize for everything I do to you that makes you hate me, I just want you to notice me." He rubbed the back of his neck.<br>"I don't hate you, I'm just not use to how you act. I've been bodybuilding since I was twelve so there are very few guys that are willing to date a woman that's nearly six feet tall and can lift about three hundred pounds." I confessed. I've only had three boyfriends in my entire life.  
>"To be honest, that's what I like about you. You're not dainty and you can kick ass when you need to." Anderson smiled, "How about we go out after the show?"<br>"I guess I owe you that much." I smiled.  
>"Great! Meet me back here after the show." Anderson grinned before walking away.<p>

I had to tell Geena what just happened!

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A TNA Fanfic that I've Co-Wrote with my soul sister, Luneara Eclipse. Its really fun working with ya sis.**

**Please Read & Review...**

**All wrestler belongs to TNA.**

**I didn't own anything, I only own my OC Geena and Luneara own her OC, Cecilia "ZZ"**

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Geena POV]**

ZZ rushed over to me..."Woah why are you in such a hurry?" I asked her looking puzzled.

"Nah nothing, Ken finally asked me out and I'm gonna meet him after the show tonight." she blurt out.

"Wow thats nice, good for you ZZ. I've to admit that the both of you does make a cute couple." I beamed and for the first time I saw ZZ blushed.

"Awww you're blushing." I teased as she punched my arm playfully.

We were talking when Samoa Joe bumped into us. I already knew that ZZ didn't liked him and so do I. Joe has been involved in a feud with Tommy and I've hated him ever since he beat the heck out of Tommy in a bar 2 weeks ago!

"Well well well look who it is? Tommy's sister and Wonder Woman!" Joe chuckled.

ZZ smirked at him, "Yeah I'm Wonder woman so why don't you get your fat ass to the ring, so that I can referee your match!" she spat.

Joe glared at her before turning his attention towards me.

"Hey little girl, I got a message for your brother! Asked him how does it feel to get his ass decimated by me in that bar!" he hollered before storming off.

I clenched my fists in anger. "Joe is such an Ass for what he did to Tommy!" I added. "Don't worry hon, Tommy will kicked his ass, your bro is undefeated anyway!" ZZ beamed.

I nodded, "Yeah you are right ZZ. You have to referee Jeff and Joe match now right, can I accompany you to the ring? I will just stay by the apron."

"Okay sure, but don't get too close to the ring alright." ZZ warned me. She seems to be protective of me and that's what I treasure about her.

I accompany her to the ring and stay by the apron, soon the Jarretts came out and next is Joe's turn.

He saunters down the ramp and into the ring, and all the while glaring menacingly in ZZ's direction...

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**ZZ POV]**

The one thing I loved was that I was used for No DQ matches. If I got hit it didn't hurt too bad, so I smirked when the announcer said it was a No DQ match. I glanced at Geena and saw her stand closer to the security barrier. I waited until Joe was in the ring before motioning for them to ring the bell.

_**Fast Forward **_

Joe hit Jeff Jarrett with a chair before going for the pin.

"One...two...three!" I motioned for the bell to ring and raised Joe's hand in victory. All of a sudden D'Angelo Dinero ran out and started attacking Joe. Then Joe's little sidekick ran out. A few mre refs came out and helped me separate the three guys.

Geena and I walked backstage talking about the match. I couldn't believe Velvet ran out and attacked Karen again. It was kind of funny because Winter attacked Velvet right after.

"So are you excited for your date?" Geena asked me.  
>"Not really." I shrugged. Since the Samoa Joe-Jeff Jarrett match was the last one I was refereeing tonight, I went straight to the referees' locker room and changed into my favorite outfit: a simple black tank and a pair of blue jeans with my VANS. I brushed my brown hair and pulled it into a low ponytail.<p>

I grabbed my wallet and cell phone before exiting the room. I went to tell Anderson I was ready when I bumped into Matt Hardy...

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Geena POV]**

I was about to leave IMPACT when I saw Matt Hardy walking towards ZZ and getting in her face. I knew that something bad will happened and so I made my way towards them. ZZ saw me and asked me to go away but I wouldn't listen. I really wanna help her and stop being so timid!

"Hey Matt back off ZZ!" I yelled. Matt turned around to face me and chuckled. "Am I hearing this right? You are the one who asked me to leave?" He looked at me in an incredulous way.

"What can you do sweetheart?" he mocked and that's when I snapped, never in a million years would I have thought that I have this kind of courage to step up to him.

"I can do this!" With that I raised up my hand and slapped him hard across his stupid face. He's shocked and so is ZZ, cause her jaw just dropped.

His expression turns menacing as he advanced towards me and I started to panicked. "YOU DARE TO SLAP ME HUH, LITTLE GIRL! OH YOU'LL WISH YOU DIDN'T DO THAT AFTER WHAT I'M GONNA DO TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" He snarled and when he was about to hit me, ZZ caught his hand and punched him, she then grabbed one of the chairs backstage and whacked him hard across the back, he yelped and fell on the floor, but ZZ wouldn't stop, she kept on hitting him with the chair! Oh no! I gotta do something. "ZZ Stop you gonna kill him!" I yelled but she wouldn't listen, luckily Anderson walked past us and intervened, he grabbed the chair from ZZ and I tried to hold ZZ in a full nelson way. She finally stopped and glared angrily at Matt.

Anderson helped Matt up and he stares at ZZ. "I'm gonna get ya bitch!" He cursed as he put a hand to his bloodied nose and staggers back to his locker room.

"What's wrong ZZ, you don't have to kicked his ass in that way?" I asked her, but she just kept quiet. Anderson hugged her and asked her the exact same thing...

* * *

><p><strong>[ZZ POV]<strong>

"It's just...he reminded me...m-my friend Willow. She was my neighbor and best friend. Everyone in school made fun of her because sometimes she and her family were homeless and her mother was a stripper. One day we were walking home when we got jumped. SHe hit one of the guys and we tried to run...I got away but she didn't. Her family blamed me for her being beaten to death because I got away." I blinked back tears. Willow was the only true friend I had. I still mourned her death.  
>"Oh my gosh, ZZ, I'm so sorry." Geena replied.<br>"It's fine. That was years ago." I sighed.  
>"Well let's go, there's a nice restaurant we can go to." Anderson said leading me away.<p>

We ended up going to an IHOP, which was great because I wasn't dressed for anything fancy. We ended up talking about our experience in the wrestling business. I told him how I used to referee for SHIMMER, and then I was asked to come here. I had actually wanted to go to NWA but TNA contacted me first. Anderson told me about his time with the WWE before leaving and joining TNA.

"Okay, I have to ask...did you really date ODB?" I asked as I sipped my soda.  
>"Yeah I did. What about you? Any fame-worthy men you dated in the past?" Anderson smiled.<br>"Nope. I just dated a fellow bodybuilder, a cop, then an insurance salesman." I answered.  
>"That's it?" He laughed, "Man, you need to go out more!"<br>"Hey I'm busy alot. If I'm not refereeing, I'm at home trying to keep my dog, Goose, from fighting with my parrot Chewy." I replied.  
>"Goose and Chewy?" He raised an eyebrow.<br>"Goose is named because when I was at a park I got chased by one until he, a stray, ran and saved me. The parrot was named Chewy because he kept quoting Star Wars." I shrugged.  
>"That's cute." Anderson smiled.<br>I couldn't help but smile back. I had no idea I could have so much fun with Anderson, of all people.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**Geena POV]**

**-Next week on Impact-**

I stretched out and got ready for my match against Tara when I bumped into Matt and Gunner. "Well Well there you are." Matt teased as he walked closer towards me with Gunner in tow.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He shrugged, "Nothing much." He then put a hand up to his left cheek and sneered, "Woah I'm still reeling from this." he added while stroking his cheek.

I knew that he's just been sarcastic since I slapped him across his left cheek last week.

I've been getting more and more feisty than before, its all due to ZZ asking me to stand up for myself and not to be so timid anymore.

I glared at Matt, "Still reeling, do you want me to give ya another one, this time for the right cheek." I added sarcastically. Matt looks pissed but I didn't care.

Matt stares me down when out of nowhere I heard a man's voice, turning around I saw Alex Shelley heading towards us.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked them.

"Not really." Matt shrugged as he glared at me. "But you might wanna keep her on a leash." he point his finger at me and smirk.

Alex suddenly got pissed, "Hey you might wanna watch your mouth!" he hollered.

Matt smirked again, "Oh yeah, what would you do if I don't?" he challenged.

"Well you'll be sorry if you don't!" Alex added angrily.

Matt seems amused, "Well kiddo, I'll let it slide for now, but the next time you better watch it!" he glared at Alex before he and Gunner stormed off.

I looked up at Alex, "Hey you don't have to watched my back all the time." I told him.

"But I insist cause I care about you. So are you free after Impact?" he asks.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I teased him.

"You can say that." he smiled sheepishly.

"Ummm okay then. I'll see you after Impact." I added with a smile.

After Alex left, I went to check out on ZZ on whose match she is refereeing next and it was Crimson vs Matt Hardy. Woah my bro against Matt? This is gonna get interesting since Matt is not gonna let ZZ off the hook after what she's done to him last week...

* * *

><p><strong>[Matt POV]<strong>

I was happy that that bitch ZZ was going to referee my match. She was goin' to pay for hitting me with that damn chair, even if it cost me the match. Bischoff didn't mind because ZZ was Dixie's little pet. The bitch even attacked Hogan because Dixie told her to. I smirked as Gunner, Abyss, and Bully Ray got into position. As soon as I got to the ring, the bitch was going to regret ever getting me mad...

* * *

><p><strong>[ZZ POV]<strong>

I smiled when Geena walked in. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you okay?" I asked.  
>"Yeah...Alex just asked me out!" She exclaimed.<br>"That's awesome!" I smiled. I was happy that boy finally grew a pair and asked her out. I could see the way he looked at Geena and knew he liked her...then he kept asking me about her while trying to be discreet.  
>"Thanks! Good luck tonight." She smiled.<br>"No worries, I'm '_Wonder Woman_' remember?" I joked using Samoa Joe's nickname for me.  
>"That's true." She giggled.<p>

I stood next to the ring waiting for Tommy and Hardy. I couldn't shake he feeling that something bad was going to happen, so I asked Fortune to watch my back with Anderson. Speaking of him, Anderson wasn't as bad as I thought. Our date was fun and we were planning another one for tomorrow.

After Tommy got in the ring, I climbed in. We waited for Hardy, but a moment later he ran in and tackled Tommy. I was about to pull him off when Gunner, Abyss and Bully Ray ran in! They started to attack Tommy as Matt turned to me. He grinned and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, gasping for breath.

Hardy began to punch and kick me before I cold do anything. Luckily Anderson ran into the ring and attacked Hardy. Anderson was followed by Fortune who went after Bully Ray, Gunner, and Abyss. Anderson pulled me out of the ring and carried me backstage. I saw Geena standing there looking worried so I tried to smile. Sadly I think it came out as a wince.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A TNA Fanfic that I've Co-Wrote with my soul sister, Luneara Eclipse. Its really fun working with ya sis.**

**Please Read & Review...**

**All wrestler belongs to TNA.**

**I didn't own anything, I only own my OC Geena and Luneara own her OC, Cecilia "ZZ"**

* * *

><p><strong>[Geena POV]<strong>

I went up to ZZ and checked up on her. "ZZ are you alright? That was a nasty punch by Matt!" I panicked.

"Nah, I'm alright. No need to worry." she then looked at Anderson and smiled. "Thanks once again Ken."

"Don't you worry about that. Rest easy alright." Anderson smiled before he left ZZ's locker room.

"He's such a nice guy." I told ZZ and she kept grinning from ear to ear.

"And so is Alex." she added and I blushed.

A while later, Tommy came over to the locker room and I went to hugged him. "Are you okay bro? They didn't hurt you badly right?" I asked him.

"Nope they didn't. Fortune got them. So how are you feeling ZZ?" Tommy asked her.

"I'll lived." she smiled.

"Immortal has been getting out of line bro. They are basically taking over TNA and there's nothing that Dixie can do about it!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Don't worry Geena, I won't let them hurt you or ZZ. They will have to go through me first." Tommy assured me.

After Tommy left the room, I stayed with ZZ and accompany her for a while.

"Hey Geena, didn't you have a date with Alex?" she reminded me. I looked at the clock and gasps. "Yeah you are right ZZ, I have to go now but are you alright on your own?"

"Yeah don't worry Ken is coming later and he's gonna send me home."

"Okay bye ZZ, I'll catch up with ya later." I waved at her and make my way to my locker room for a quick change.

I wore a green halter top with skinny jeans and I walked to the Guns locker room when I saw Alex outside.

"Hi you made it." Alex smiled.

"Yeah I kept my promises." I beamed.

"So where's Sabin?" I asked.

"Oh he already left."

"Its weird seeing you without him, cause the both of you are practically attached to the hips." I chuckled.

"Yeah we are very close, he's my brother from another mother. By the way there's this nice fancy restaurant next to King's St, so you wanna go there?" he asked me sweetly.

"Yeah why not." I shrugged and off we went to the restaurant...

"So are you seeing anyone?" Alex suddenly asked. "Nope, I used to though. But it didn't worked out." I sighed.

"Care to explained." he asked and I can't help staring at him, he's just so gorgeous.

"Well my ex is abusive, his name is Andreas and he's an MMA fighter, not really the UFC ones though. He used to beat me and I would get huge bruises on my back and arms, and one day my brother Tommy finds out."

Alex seems tense as I continued, "So what did Tommy do?"

"Well he confronted Andreas and kick the hell out of him. Trust me even with his MMA background, he didn't have a chance against Tommy!" I chuckled.

"That's awesome, cause I would do the same thing too." he told me.

"Thanks Alex, I appreciate it." I Blushed and as we continued eating, I wondered if Ken has send ZZ back home or not..?

* * *

><p><strong>[ZZ POV]<strong>

I smiled when Anderson-I mean Ken-drove me to my small, almost shoebox sized, house. Despite it being small, I loved it. Growing up in Harlem, my family had a two bedroom apartment; one room for my parents and one for my brothers while I slept in the living room. It was about the size of my house. I led Ken inside and showed him to the kitchen to get ice for my stomach.

"Thanks for helping me, again." I smiled.

"It's okay, I'll always run out to help you." He shrugged.

"Still, I was such a bitch to you and you did nothing but help." I replied.

"It's fine...besides my reason is a really good one." He grinned.

"What's your reason?" I asked.

"This." Before I could say anything he leaned in and kissed me! I didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

"_The Force is Strong in This One!"_ We heard causing us to pull apart.

"Chewbacca!" I glared at the blue macaw. Chewy just looked at us from his perch, "You interrupted something important!"

"_Use The Force!_" Chewy said before flying out of the room.

"So that's Chewy? He's pretty cool." Ken chuckled.

"Thanks, Goose should be asleep in the backroom where I keep my weights." I replied, before Ken kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Geena POV]<strong>

**Impact Wrestling**

My date with Alex really went well and we had a great time. He's so much better than Andreas. Alex is charming, funny and witty. He always makes me feel good about myself. I was reminiscing about Alex when I saw ZZ outside the referee's locker room.

"Hey ZZ." I greeted.

"Hey Geena, are you getting ready for your match?" she asked.

"Yeah I am, I'll be facing Winter." I beamed.

"Well lets go then." she added as she ushered me out into Impact.

My theme played and I came out with ZZ to a loud pop. The crowd has been behind me since day one which is a good thing, I smiled at them and climb up to the ring.

Moments later, Winter's theme Hands of Wicked played and Winter came out with Angelina Love in tow. Winter really freaks me out and Angelina is really creepy since nowadays she looks to be under the spell of Winter!

Winter came up to the ring while Angelina waited outside the ring.

The bell rang and Winter rushed towards me and yanking my hair she slammed me to the mat. I got up and again she yanked my hair to the mat for the second time. I was getting pissed, I leap up to my feet and connected with a low dropkick which caused her to crashed to the mat. I got on top of her and connected with a series of punches but she's able to shoved me off her. She got back on her feet and kicked me in the head. I slumped to the mat and as she's about to stomp on me, I move away and getting back to my feet, I connected with a spinning heel kick and as she crashed to the mat, I got up on the turnbuckle and nailed her with a shooting star press. I then went for the pin and finally I won. I was so happy as ZZ raised my arm up high. I glanced at Winter and she looks menacing, she then ordered Angelina to attacked me! As Angelina climbed up to the ring to hit me, I dodge and kicked her in the face. She looks mad and as she's about to grab my arm, ZZ got in the way and slap Angelina! Winter yanked ZZ by the hair and turning her around, she smacked ZZ in the face!

O'oh! Winter has totally smacked the wrong girl! I know where this is going, ZZ always won in a fight!

* * *

><p><strong>[ZZ POV]<strong>

I looked at Winter and began chuckling. She had no idea what she just did! I quickly scowled and grabbed her hair and pulled her head down as I brought my knee up, slamming her face into my knee. I grew up with four older brothers so I learned to hit hard. I threw Winter to the floor and began kicking her; before I dropped down and began to punch her. I stopped when I saw the blood. I had split her lip open and broke her nose.

"Next time, I won't go easy on you!" I yelled at her. I looked and saw Angelina about to hit Geena with a chair, so I ran and clothesline her. I took the chair and bent it over my knee. Despite not having huge muscles, I was still pretty strong.

I led Geena backstage where Tommy, Alex and Ken were waiting.

"Are you girls okay?" Tommy asked.  
>"We're fine but I feel bad for Winter." Geena replied.<br>"Well she should know Cecilia doesn't take to kindly to being hit and fights back." Ken laughed before hugging me, "Oh, you have some visitors."  
>"Who?" I asked.<br>"Bubeleh!" My eyes widened when I saw my brothers standing there.  
>"Oh shit...Please tell me I'm imagining seeing four lawyers who don't bother to call their only sister on her birthday and instead send her a card that says '<em>You owe us postage<em>'!" I laughed. My brothers and I would constantly joke about who was the worse sibling.  
>"Hey for the record we told Henry to buy you a gift and gave him five hundred for it." Ivan answered.<br>"Don't rat me out! I needed the money for something important." Henry argued.  
>"Yeah...Rogaine, you're going bald!" Isaac laughed.<br>"Hey, why don't your four go and wait until after the show, then we can go out." I suggested to them.  
>"Fine but we want your friends to come with us. We haven't seen you in a year and hopefully they have some gossip for us." Daniel smirked.<br>"Deal!" Tommy and Geena grinned. From being friends with Geena, I ended up being friends with Tommy and he acted like a brother to me sometimes.  
>"Can I come?" Alex chuckled.<br>"Yeah, because I'm going too." Ken smiled before kissing me to keep me from complaining.

* * *

><p><strong>[Geena POV]<strong>

ZZ's Brothers are really nice and we've opted to go have dinner at the Mexican Restaurant, Delicioso. We settled in the place and start ordering our food. Alex sat beside me while Tommy sat next to one of Lyca's brother.

"So Geena, hit us with the gossips regarding our sister!" Daniel asked me with a smile.

"Well ZZ has been such an awesome friend, she always got my back when the other knockouts were making fun of me and for the record she makes such a fantastic referee too, one of the best in TNA! She also happened to date Ken Anderson! You must be proud to have such an awesome sister, Daniel" I beamed.

"Yes we are, we are always proud of our ZZ." Ivan answered as the rest her brothers knocked their heads in unison.

"Oh come on Geena, I'm not that awesome okay and stop sucking up on my brothers." she chuckled.

"I'm not sucking up ZZ, its the truth." I giggle.

"Yeah what Geena said was true, and the best thing is ZZ hates Immortal to the core!" Tommy added.

"Immortal? Who's Immortal?" Henry asked looking confused.

"Well they are Impact Wrestling top heel stable run by Hogan and Bischoff. They are growing bigger and bigger and currently it looks like almost half of our roster are with them except for us!" Tommy smiled.

Henry nods his head, "Woah didn't know that Hogan is still into wrestling? Gosh how old is he anyway?"

"No idea, but he's pretty old though." I chuckled.

Henry then looked at both ZZ and Ken, "So how long have the two of you been together?" he asked them and I saw ZZ blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>[ZZ POV]<strong>

"About a week now." I answered blushing slightly. I glared at Isaac and Henry when they started snickering.  
>"Has he met mom and dad yet?" Ivan asked seriously, "You know how they are, if they don't like him it's over."<br>"I know. But they can't order me around, I'm a grown woman." I sighed.  
>"No, you're an unmarried woman. You're lucky bubbe is in Israel or she'd throw a fit." Daniel added, "She'll raise hell because he's not Jewish, like she did with pop."<br>"I know! Thank you Captain A-hole." I rolled my eyes. Out of our family; only our father, Daniel, Isaac, and I were non-practicing Jews. Our mother, grandmother (bubbe), Ivan and Henry were still practicing. Our grandmother was very traditional and didn't like the guys I dated before because one was Catholic, one was Atheist, and one was Muslim.  
>"Didn't you visit your parents last month?" Geena asked.<br>"Yeah, and like every time I go home there's a small yelling argument between our mom and dad." I laughed. "It went like this:

_'Hector, get to of the bathroom Cecilia's here!' Mom called._  
><em>'Can I have some privacy?' Dad called back.<em>  
><em>'I told you not to eat those chilli dogs, you know they constipate you!' Mom shouted.<em>  
><em>'You constipate me woman!' Dad argued, 'Get me some prune juice!'<em>  
><em>'That goes right through you!'<em>  
><em>'It will help!' Dad hollered.<em>  
><em>'You wouldn't need it if you didn't eat those chilli dogs!' Mom rolled her eyes.<em>  
><em>'I wouldn't have if you made me those taquitoes!'<em>  
><em>'They give you the worst gas!<em>"

"Trust us, our parents always are fighting like that." Ivan laughed.  
>"Yeah, I think dad spent about half of our lives in the bathroom." Henry chuckled.<br>"Well he does call it his 'office'." I added, "He will do his work or read novels while he's in there...usually for half an hour."  
>"Wow." Alex chuckled.<br>"We got used to it. Hell we would have to take him his dinner when he couldn't get off the toilet." Isaac shuddered, "And we made the oldest do it, too."  
>"Yeah thanks alot you jerks." Henry fumed.<br>"Well we had to sacrifice one of us, and ZZ is the only girl so it can't be her." Daniel laughed.

We spent the rest of the night telling my brothers about Immortal while they told Geena, Tommy, Alex, and Ken about us growing up in Harlem; like when in my senior year I had to be in the school play as a dainty fairy but I was bigger than the lead actor!

* * *

><p><strong>How is it?<strong>

**Plz R & R**


End file.
